


Pride

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas getting triggered.





	

Lukas didn't like crying. His dad always said men don't cry, and he'd never really seen a guy cry. He doesn't even remember the last time he cried. Actually, he does, and it was in front of Philip and he looked like an idiot. That was the day he vowed he'd never let Philip see him cry again, that he'd never let Philip see that he was weak. 

But that promise was broken when they were out in the city. 

They had been out for hours, it was Lukas' surpise since they had a four day weekend. It was supposed to be romantic, he even got a hotel room since he'd recently turned 18. Everything was going good.

Until a car backfired.

They were walking down the road, hand in hand when it happened. There were people surrounding them and Lukas felt like he couldn't breathe. Everything was happening so fast but so slow and his entire body ran cold. 

He was shaking, he knew that, he was crying too, but he couldn't stop, he didn't even know when he started shaking. Or when he fell to his knees. 

His ears were ringing just like when the gun went off, everyone walking past him was a blur. He was sure his heart was beating out of his chest. 

And for once Lukas would admit it, he was scared. He never had these flashbacks in front of Philip. Only a few times at his house and that was about it. 

But now it was happening, right in front of Philip, and that made it even harder to breathe. Philip probably thinks he's some idiot, that he's some big baby that can't be normal. His chest tightened even more, the tears coming down faster, and God he was making a scene, he could feel the eyes on him, but he couldn't stop. 

Suddenly, he was tugged into what felt like clothes.

Philip.

Lukas wrapped his arms around the boys smaller frame, feeling him. Digging his nails into his sides. Studying him and gripping him tight.

Philip was holding him. That had to mean it was okay. Or at least some weird version of okay.

"Lukas.." 

That's Philips voice. Lukas opened his mouth to reply but all he let out was a small gasp.

"Lukas.." Philip repeated and now his hands weren't on Lukas' sides but on his face. His thumbs were wiping away Lukas' tears, his lips pressing against Lukas' forehead. "You're okay.." 

Lukas shook his head and now he was pressed against skin. He buried himself closer into what he figured was Philips neck. Philips chin rested on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around him.  

"I'm right here. It was just a car. You're okay." Philip turned his head, kissing Lukas' cheek. "Ryan can't touch us, we're safe this time.. for real." 

Lukas' breath began to slow, his arms still tight around Philip. He blinked his eyes, nuzzling closer to Philip. "We're okay."

"Yeah." Philips voice seemed more at ease, just like Lukas' body. "We're okay." 

Lukas sat up, rubbing his face, still curled against Philip. "I'm sorry."

"Lukas-"

"I made a scene."

"Don't be like that?" Philip sighed, grabbing Lukas' arm, pulling him into a hug.

Lukas pulled away, standing up. "I'm not being anything."

"It's normal for trauma victims to have those kind of breakdowns."

Lukas scoffed. "Yeah, well, I'm fine."

"Lukas.." Philip pleaded, standing up, holding his hand. "You can't control the flashbacks, you can't control the breakdowns and that's okay, no one expects you to."

"Im fine."

"You can talk to me, I get it, I'm here." Philip slowly pulled Lukas into a hug, rubbing his lower back. "We're both victims-"

"Would you stop calling me that?"

Philip pulled away. "What?"

"The victim. I'm not a victim. I lived. He didn't kill me, he tried to but he didn't, and he's gone now, so it's over, I'm okay, I'm not a victim."

"Lukas-"

"I'm not the victim."

Philip frowned, cupping Lukas' cheek, pulling him so he was facing Philip. "I won't call you that anymore, okay?"

Lukas nodded, pressing his forehead to Philips. "Let's just go, okay?"

Philip nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

Lukas nodded, starting to walk, taking Philips hand and holding it.

"Lukas?"

He glanced back, stopping in his tracks. 

Philip stood there, holding onto Lukas' hand, not leaving the spot that they were in moments before. "I love you."

Lukas smiled, nodding. "I love you, too."

"And you're so strong." 

Lukas looked down, feeling the tears coming back. "You are, too."


End file.
